mmg_233_2014_genetics_genomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tegon: The Genetically-Modified Beagle
Overview: Tegon is a genetically modified beagle that was created by researchers at the Seoul National University in 20111. A gene called the Green Fluorescent Protein (GFP) Gene was inserted into Tegon’s DNA prior to birth, which makes the now fully-grown beagle glow under UV light. The most important thing about this experiment is that not only did researchers insert the gene into the DNA of the model organisms, but they also have the ability to turn it on and off. Yes, that’s right, by administering a drug to the dog, researchers can control the GFP gene within Tegon. If the drug is administered to Tegon within her food, Tegon will express the GFP gene and glow under UV light, and when the drug is not administered, Tegon will not express the GFP gene and not glow under UV light. This experiment has opened many doors within the scientific and medical communities in terms of human disease understanding and control. Procedure: The technique by which the researchers at Seoul National University succeeded in creating Tegon consisted of five steps2: 1. Insertion of the DNA fragment which controls GFP gene expression into dog DNA. 2. Extraction of DNA from a dog oocyte (female reproductive cell prior to fertilization) and injection of the fluorescent- modified dog DNA created in first step. 4]] 3. Somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer to create an embryo. 4. Implantation of the embryo into a surrogate mother and the birth of the new offspring about 60 days later. 5. Given doxycycline antibiotic, which makes the beagle glow fluorescent green under UV light. This procedure not only successfully transferred a known gene (GFP) into the DNA of a model organism (beagle), but it also showed control of the gene in question (in terms of turning it on/off). Although, this experiment didn’t really achieve much in the sense that it created a glowing dog, it achieved many great things within the scientific field. This experiment can be used as a model in helping to figure out major human diseases that exist today. Goals: This experiment opened many doors within the scientific and medical communities in regards to current human diseases. The practical application of the ability to make the dog glow is that it could help to identify possible complications from diseases, without harming the dog. ByeongChun Lee, co-author of the paper written on Tegon, said, “the genes injected to make the dog glow could be substituted with genes that trigger fatal diseases”. He and his team would then be able to chart the course of Alzheimer's, Parkinson's and more, better understanding how such diseases develop3. This experiment proves that the genes associated with triggering/controlling human diseases could be inserted into animals' DNA in order to provide living models of the progression of such human diseases. Now that we can watch the diseases progress within animal models, we can better understand the diseases and hopefully come up with cures. Resources: 1. Korean Genetic Scientists Create Glow In The Dark Dog by Peter Murray 2. Genetically Modified Beagle Glows by Jennifer Viegas 3. Genetically Engineered, Glow-In-The-Dark Beagle Created By South Korean Scientists by Dean Praetorius 4. www.wikipedia.org 5. Green Fluorescent Protein: A Molecular Microscope by Marc Zimmer 6. National Resources Conservation Authority taken from wordpress.com 7. Hong, So Gun, Min Kyu Kim, Goo Jang, Hyun Ju Oh, Jung Eun Park, Jung Taek Kang, Ok Jae Koo, Teoan Kim, Mo Sun Kwon, Bon Chul Koo, Jeong Chan Ra, Dae Yong Kim, Chemyong Ko, and Byeong Chun Lee. "Generation of Red Fluorescent Protein Transgenic Dogs." Genesis 47.5 (2009): 314-22. Web. 6 Oct. 2014.